Birth of Simba and Nala's second cub
by a6mullins
Summary: sequel to Simba and Nala's daughter. Simba and Nala deal with Kiara and Kovu's relationship, with the birth of Kion. The new Lion Guard team, Kion struggling with his feelings towards Fuli
1. birth of Kion

Simba was wondering how to handle birth of second cub while Zira is trying to take revenge. How will Kiara take it? Nala tells Simba to calm down and relax. Kovu was walking with Kiara after Zira left. Kiara ask Kovu do you think your mom threaten Simba anymore? Kovu answers all she wanted me to do was take out your father and become the next King, but after we impressed each other and started showing each other how we feel about each other. I found an easier way of becoming king by falling in love with you Kiara. I just hope she will be happy with that. Kiara replies I hope so too. Simba and Sarabi walked Nala back to Pride Rock den. Sarafina ask Simba what happen to my daughter? Simba ask her how do you feel about having another granddaughter or a grandson? Sarafina look at her and yelled **Your Pregnant?!** Nala smiles and nods her head yes. Sarafina ask have you told Kiara yet? Simba says no we just came back from Rafiki's tree after finding out. Simba tells Nala I'll be right back. Nala ask where are you going? Simba answers I was going to bring Kiara here.

Kiara and Kovu was playing tag with each other when Simba yelled Kiara! Kiara turn to who called her name and seen it was her father who called her. Kiara walks over to him and ask what's wrong? Simba tells her your mom needs you now. Kovu ask can I come? Simba says yes you can come too. Simba brings Kiara and Kovu to see Nala laying down. Kiara ask her mom what's wrong? Nala ask how do you feel about having a brother or another sister? Kiara looks at Kovu and back to her mom and says I guest okay, why? Nala tells her your gonna have another sister or a baby brother. Kovu says that's cool. Kiara and Kovu walk out of the den. Simba nuzzles Nala before leaving with Ni to patrol. Gavin started stirring, waking up and ask what happen? Sarafina nuzzles him and says welcome back sweetie. Gavin ask what happen to me? Sarafina ask do you remember what happen. Gavin says answers the only thing I remember is asking Kiara to take a walk with me to make up for something?

Sarafina tells him what he did to his niece. Gavin ask did I kill her? Sarafina tells him no, thanks to Kovu sending your sister to get Simba and your father to come and help. Gavin tells Sarafina, Kiara is dating the son of the mother who killed my mother and grandparents. Sarafina tells him yes. Gavin tells her not if I have anything to say about it. Sarafina tells him you can't go any where now with out your father. Gavin ask why not? Sarafina tells him your dad and sister saved you from being exiled. Gavin ask what, just because I pushed Kiara into the gorge for interfering in my business. Sarafina says yes, but Nala ask him to let Ni punish you for it. Simba agreed with her and Ni said when you wake up and are better your freedom is being taken away so tomorrow when Simba and your father leaves to go patrol the pride lands you will go with them and not leave his side. Gavin ask and your gonna let your grand daughter date Kovu? Sarafina says yes, now drop it.

Kiara ask Kovu want to play hide and seek? Kovu says I'll go hide. Sarabi ask Nala how you feel? Nala answers fine. Kovu hid in a log while Kiara looks for him. Kiara walks past a log and notice track and says Kovu you can't hide from me. Kiara walks to the other side where he was facing outwards and says boo. Kovu came out and pounce on her and says I caught my beautiful princess. Kiara giggles at him and pulls his face closer to him and licks his muzzle before kissing him. Katie walks up to them and ask am I interrupting your moment of romance? Kovu gets off Kiara and says Hi Katie, what's up? Katie says Gavin woke up and was mad as heck that Kiara is dating you. Kiara says Gavin can take a hike, He is no longer related to me and if he tries another stunt against me and Kovu. I will have my dad exiled him. Katie tells her I don't know why he won't let go of what Kovu's mom did to my mom and grandparents. Kovu ask I don't know why either, I turned my back on my mom anyways. Katie ask how did you do that? Zira wanted to train me to take out Simba and become the new king, but I fell in love with Kiara and said I will only accept being king if Kiara would become my queen. Katie looks at Kiara to see her blushing red.

Simba told Ni to go check on Gavin to see if he woke up yet. Ni ask will you be fine alone? Simba answers yes I got Zazu with me. Ni left to go see if his son woke up yet. Simba continued the patrol. Kiara took Kovu to the cave with hot tub to go swimming. Gavin was furious that his dad would take away his freedom like that. Katie was walking to the watering hole talking to Kula and Grizzle who were now expecting their first cub, along with Tama and Tojo. Kiara and Kovu was having fun splashing each other. when Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed walked into the cave to them. Shenzi tells the other two hyenas hey look what we got in the cave, Simba's daughter and her boyfriend. Kiara says you better leave right now before my dad kicks your butt. Shenzi says your dad is off dealing with other problems so he can't help you two, so it's time for a cub sandwich. Kovu looked at Kiara and said get behind me. Shenzi says oh look Kiara's boyfriend is protecting her.

Simba was beating three hyenas attacking Zebra's herd. Ni walked in the den to see Gavin up walking around. Kovu swipe at the three hyenas holding them off. Banzai grabed Kovu and threw him out of there way to get to Kiara. Shenzi and Ed cornered Kiara. Kovu jumped on the back Banzai and ran him into Shenzi and Ed. Kovu and Kiara ran out of the cave heading towards Pride Rock. Shenzi got back up and took off chasing Kiara. Ni was walking up the side of Pride Rock, when kiara yelled Ni. Ni turned around to see three hyenas chasing Kiara and Kovu and ran to intervene. Shenzi and the two hyenas retreated back home. Kovu thanked Ni for the help. Kiara walks into the den to see Gavin woke up and walked over to her mom laying down resting. Kiara ask how are you feeling mom? Nala tells her good how are you? Kiara says we was having fun in the hot tub until three hyenas showed up wanting a cub sandwich.

Nala ask Shenzi, Banzai and Ed tried to kill you two. Kiara said yes but Kovu attack them to protect me. Nala looked at Kovu then back at Kiara. Kiara tells her, he jumped on Banzai's back and ran him into the other two and told me to run. So we ran here. Kiara ask where's dad? Ni said he's fine. Kiara says no Shenzi was having some of her hyena pack attack the zebra herd so that we would be killed. Ni ran to find Simba. Simba was walking home, wonder why hyenas would startle them and leave fast. Ni walk up to him and ask are you okay? Simba said yes I'm fine, hyenas were just startling the zebras up to run around. Ni tells him that they were after Kiara. Simba ran to the den to check on Kiara. Nala starts feeling weird and ask her mom for help. Sarafina comes over and ask what's wrong? Nala says I don't know. Sarafina looks and says Nala your going into labor. Sarabi took the cubs outside to see Simba walking up. Simba nuzzles Kiara and say thanks goodness that your okay. Kiara says Kovu saved me from the hyenas. Sarabi tells Simba Nala is in labor right now. Simba ask what? Sarabi tells him again.

After an hour Sarafina steps outside to see Simba waiting outside, and ask Simba would you like to come in and see your second cub. Simba walks over to Nala and sees their second cub laying in her paws. Nala licks the cub's forehead. the cub turns its head to see a tall lion stare at it. Simba ask is it a boy or a girl? Nala says it's a boy. Simba said lets name him Kion. Nala smiled that's a good name. Simba brought Kiara and Kovu in to see Kiara's baby brother and said Kiara meet Kion.


	2. Gavin's revenge

Simba was thinking about what Kiara thinks of Kion. Kiara was watching Kion play with a rattle. Nala and Simba decided to take a walk together leaving Kiara and Kovu to babysit kion. Gavin decided to use Kion as a way to make Kovu leave for good. Kiara carried Kion over to the watering hole to show him around Pride lands. Kovu said he is adorable for a new born cub. Kiara nod her head at the comment. Gavin was walking with his dad doing patrol as he saw them. Katie walked over to see Kion. At night kovu was sleeping next to Kiara and Katie. Gavin was sleeping between his dad and stepmom. An hour and a half before sunrise. Gavin woke up to start his plan. He sneaked over to where Nala and Kion was sleeping and took Kion and left with him. Gavin took Kion over to the cave with hot tub and set him down lucky he was still asleep. Then came back to the den and woke up Kovu. Kovu ask Gavin what do you want? Gavin said I left a present for you to give to Kiara in the hot tub cave. Kovu decided to go see what this present is. After Kovu left, Simba and Nala was still sleeping. A half an hour before sunrise.

Nala woke up to see Kion gone and looked to see Kovu gone too, and woke up Simba. Gavin pretended to wake up and ask what's wrong? Nala said Kion's gone! Gavin tells them I thought I saw Kovu take Kion out towards the outlands. Simba looks at Nala and they both run to stop Kovu from taking Kion to the outlands. Kovu walked into the cave to look for the present that Gavin left for him to give to Kiara. Kovu walked around till he saw a lion cub sitting in the cave sleeping and looked closer and realized it was Kion. Kovu ask what is going on here, and picked up Kion and walked out of the cave with him. Simba and Nala met Kovu carrying Kion in his mouth. Simba ask Kovu what are you doing, taking Kion to the outlands. Kovu set Kion down and said I fould him in the hot tub cave. Simba ask why would he be in the hot tub cave for? Kovu says I don't know how he got there. Gavin told me that he left a present for me to give to Kiara. Simba said yeah take Kion away and trade him for something else. Kovu said no that isn't what I was doing with him. Simba said leave get out of the Pride lands and don't come back. Kovu pleaded Simba to listen to him. Simba said leave now! Kovu turned around and started walking towards the outlands.

Simba and Nala walked back to Pride Rock with Nala carrying Kion. Kiara woke up to see Kovu gone and walked outside to see her parents and brother coming up, and ask where's Kovu? Simba told her Kovu tried to kidnap Kion and take him into the outlands. Kiara tells her dad that he wouldn't do that to my brother. Simba said he was using you to see what weakness we have. Kiara argues I know him better than you and he wouldn't do that to us because of me. Simba says you will not see him from now on. Kiara ran inside the den and ask Gavin why did you take my brother for and set Kovu up to take the fall? Gavin answers I don't know what your talking about. Kiara smacked him hard knocking him off his feet. Gavin growled at her and said you want to do this?

Simba and Nala came in to see what is going on. Kiara turned to see her parents standing behind her and said Gavin won't tell me why he took my brother. She put her paw to her eyes to wipe a tear from her eyes before smelling the scent of Kion. Kiara's eyes widen and goes next to Gavin's muzzle to sniff and realized the truth and smacked him over and over till Simba grabbed Kiara thrashing in the air. Kiara screams you took my brother to that cave and set Kovu up to take the blame. Gavin remarks you must have been hit harder then I thought. Kiara screams let me go so I can beat his butt. Simba sets her down and holds her still and ask Kiara why do you say Gavin took him when he woke up to tell us that Kovu kidnapped him? Kiara said smell his muzzle, he carried Kion there while every one was sleeping, then told Kovu to go and get something.

Simba sniffed Gavin's muzzle and looked at Nala and nods his head. Nala set Kion down and yells **Gavin get out before I beat you and dump you in the Gorge myself!** waking everyone up. Sarafina ask Nala what's wrong? Nala told her parents what Gavin did in the middle of the night and what Simba did to Kovu for it. Ni told Simba do what you want to him. Simba told Gavin to go, your new sleeping spot is Scar's old cave. Sarafina took him there and said are you happy now that you got kicked out of the den. Gavin said yes, I'm happy that Kovu's gone and Kiara can suffer missing him. Sarafina said your mother would be sad to see what you have become.

Gavin said she would be proud of me that I made sure Kovu wouldn't become King with Kiara as his Queen. Kiara walked in and said Sarafina, Gavin. They look at Kiara and Sarafina ask what is it Kiara? Kiara said I'm gonna look for Kovu and when I bring him back, you better disappear for good because if your not gone by the time I come back me and him are gonna throw you into the gorge and have a small stampede run over you. Sarafina tells Kiara don't say that to your uncle. Kiara said what uncle? My uncle died the day he tried to kill me. Gavin if your not gone by the time I come back, your gonna wish you was dead, and left.

Simba left to look for Kovu in the outlands. Simba came back at sun setting telling Nala he's gone. Nala started crying over Kovu leaving. Simba ask where's Kiara? Kiara walked to the hot tub cave to start her search for Kovu. She told herself Kovu when I find you I'm gonna make Gavin pay for this, big time. Where you go, I go. Kiara sniffed around till she found his scent to track him down and bring Kovu back home.


	3. Search for Kovu

Kiara followed Kovu's scent into the outlands. Sarafina walked into the den with a scared face. Nala ask her mom what's wrong? Sarafina told them what Kiara told Gavin and Simba and Nala was wondering how can Kiara find him. Nala asked Simba if Kiara brings Kovu back, what's gonna stop him from hurting Gavin over this? Simba answers I don't know. Kiara walked slowly through the outlands following kovu's scent to a den. She walked in to see Zira and the lioness but no Kovu and continued on outside of the cave towards the west. A couple of lioness stopped her from walking. Zira surprise her and smirked oh look it's Kiara, Simba's daughter the one who stole Kovu's heart with her beauty. Kiara tells Zira to let her go because he's missing. Zira ask what? Kiara tells them what her uncle did to him and I'm trying to find him fast. Zira ask are you lying to me? Kiara says no. Zira says where did he go from here then? Kiara points west and Zira said me and you are gonna go find him then. Kiara and Zira walked west searching for Kovu till night fall Zira said we need to find a cave for the night.

Kovu walked to a River and followed it to Riverside Pride. It was dark now, so he went inside the den to sleep. Next morning Kiara and Zira followed Kovu scent trail to a river. Kovu woke up and followed the river west past the pride. Kiara walk into Riverside Pride and stopped for a minute before continuing west. Zira ask why is he continuing west for? Kiara walked till they saw a cave where the scent stopped. Kiara told Zira to wait here for a minute. Kiara walked inside the cave till she reached a bunch of tunnels. Zira followed her into the cave. Kovu felt the wind blow past him from behind him and smelled Kiara and his mom's scent.

Kovu turned to another tunnel. Kiara was getting tried from walking. Zira stopped to see Kiara resting. Kiara yelled Kovu come back to me. Kovu stopped walking after hearing Kiara's voice calling him. Kovu walked back to see Kiara closing her eyes crying for him and Zira watching her. Kovu ask why are you two following me for? Kiara looked up to see Kovu standing there staring at her. Kiara said I came to find you. Kovu said you found me, now leave! Kiara shook her head no. Kovu growled lowly at her. Kiara told him what she said to Gavin for what he did to you. Kovu said it doesn't matter now, because Simba doesn't want me anywhere near you. Kiara told him her dad wants you back.

Kovu said thanks but no I'm not going back there. Kiara pounced on him and snarled saying your going back or I'll drag your knocked out body back home. Kovu looked in her eyes to see rage and order. Zira ask Kiara when did you decide to give in to anger? Kiara said Gavin pushed me too far. Kiara look back to Kovu and said now lets go home now! Kovu shaked his head no. Kiara ask you really want me to beat your butt back hom- Kovu kissed her muzzle stopping her from talking. Kiara purr from the kiss slipping their tongues into each others mouth moaning into the kiss. After seven minutes of Kissing Kovu broke the kiss to see Kiara happy now. Kiara ask will you come home now with a purr? Kovu said why do you want me to come back so bad when Gavin doesn't want me courting you? Kiara looked into his eyes and said Gavin is gonna leave the Pride lands by the time we get back. Kovu ask what if he's not gone? Kiara said then I was gonna throw him into the gorge and have a stampede run over him with out mercy. Kovu said Kiara your starting to scare me.

Kiara answered well Gavin wants to mess with my boyfriend, I'll beat his butt for it. Now lets go, we got two days walk back home. Zira and the cubs walked to Pride Rock for two days Kiara stood on a rock to see Pride Rock in the distance and told kovu and Zira we're almost home. Simba and Nala were worried about Kiara being on her own for four days now. Simba was pacing around on Pride Rock after he sent Zazu off to fly around Pride lands for news. Zazu spotted a lioness walking with a golden lioness cub and a dark brown lion cub and reported to Simba what he saw. Simba came to the edge of the Pride Lands to meet Zira, Kiara and Kovu. Kiara stepped forward in front of them as leader. Simba smirks I see you found Kovu. But what is Zira doing with you? Kiara says I tracked Kovu's scent and Zira joined me on tracking him down. Welcome home Kiara and Kovu. Hi Zira. Zira said hi back.

Simba walked back with Kiara and Kovu. Simba ask Kiara? Kiara answer yes dad? If your mom ask, I grounded you to the den for four days. But I'm glad your okay, and your brother started trying to walk while you was gone. Kiara ask did Gavin leave yet? Simba answers no he didn't leave. I guess I get to throw him into the gorge then. Simba said no you are not. Simba took them to the den but Kiara split to see Gavin laying down asleep, and picked up a rock and said hey Gavin! Gavin open his eyes to see Kiara throw a rock at him hitting him in the face and fell knocked out and said that's for trying to get my boyfriend banished. Then dragged him out of the den when Simba yelled Kiara! Kiara turned around to see Simba and Nala looking at her Shocked.

Simba ask what did you do to him? I threw a rock at him for trying to get my boyfriend banished. Kovu said Simba. Simba turn to Kovu. Kovu tells him she has been showing anger after he pushed her into the gorge and him trying to get me banished from here for finding Kion in that cave only pushed her anger towards him even further. I will take her to the den and try to calm her down take him to Rafiki but first SLAP! when he wakes up I hope he has one major headache and left with Kiara. Kiara looked at Kion with Sarabi and laid down to calm herself. Kovu laid down next to her putting one arm around her head bringing her closer to him. Kiara seething till Kovu licked her cheek. Kiara looks at him wide eye. Kovu pulled her muzzle to him kissing her with passion hugging each other falling asleep in each other's arms. Kiara tells Kovu where you go, I go. If you fight, I fight with you. I love you Kovu forever.


	4. Getting use to Kion

Ni took Gavin to see Rafiki while Nala asked Simba what are we going to do about Kiara and her anger problem? Simba respond I don't know, maybe Kovu has a solution to it. Simba and Nala walked into the den to see Kiara and Kovu sleeping together hugging each other with Kiara purring, then notice Kion laying on both of them sleeping. Next morning Kiara open her eyes to see Kovu sleeping next to her and felt a little weight laying on her and Kovu and realized it was Kion nestled in their warmth fur. Kiara ask Kion wake up. Kion didn't move. Kiara said a little louded waking up Kovu, but Kion still didn't move. Kiara says mom, Nala woke up and ask Kiara what is it sweetie? Kiara ask can you come get Kion off us? Nala gets up and grabs Kion, then goes back to sleep. with Kion in her paws. Kiara and Kovu walk to the watering hole and dose off. Kion followed them outside and waited till they fell asleep, before climbing on top of Kiara's head laying down and yearns before closing his eyes too.

Kiara woke up to feel some one laying on her head and ask Kovu who's laying on my head? Kovu tells her that's your baby brother. Kiara starts growling little. Kovu licks her cheek then grab Kion and brings him between them. Kiara nuzzles her brother. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed walked up to them and smirked oh instead of having two cub sandwiches, we got three cub sandwiches. Kovu ask do you want another beating? Shenzi ask how are you gonna stop us. Kiara ask you better leave before my dad gets here. Zazu was standing at the peak of Pride Rock to see three hyenas standing in front of Kiara and Kovu with Kion. and rush to wake up Simba.

Shenzi turned them around so the cubs were facing Pride Rock. Simba sneak up on them and sat behind the three hyenas. Kiara ask Shenzi are you gonna leave before my dad kill you three dummies. Shenzi says your dad is sleeping in the den so we can have cub sandwich. Kion took his paw and pointed behind them. Banzai notice Kion's arm pointing behind them and freezes, Shenzi we better leave now. Shenzi says I'm not leaving till I had me a cub sandwich. Banzai says the King is behind us. Shenzi smirks the king is behind us, have you lost your min-Shenzi looks behind to see Simba sitting behind watching them. Uh hey Simba we was just talking to Kiara and Kovu. Simba stares at them waiting for them to leave.

Shenzi tells Kovu to take care of Kiara and be there for her through every thing and takes off with the other two. Kion giggles daddy rules over every one. Simba walks back to the den with Kion following him. Kiara ask Kovu now where were we at? Kovu says we was gonna take a nap but instead I was thinking of playing tag pounce. Kiara ask what is that? Kovu explains the rules to her. Kiara ask you mean like this and pounces on him before kissing his muzzle wrapping her arms around his neck. Sarafina and Sarabi smirk at the cubs kissing. Sarafina ask Sarabi what do we got here? Sarabi answers two cubs showing how much they love each other.

Ni was patrolling the Pride lands with Gavin. Gavin ask why did you drag me with you? Ni answers you tried to kill the King's daughter and get her boyfriend banished for kidnapping Kion. Your lucky your sister ask Simba not to exile you. Gavin says Kiara hit me with a rock what do you got to say about that? Ni says well you pushed her too far, what did you think would happen to her? Gavin answers I figure she would mind her own business while I get rid of Kovu for good. Ni tells him you leave them alone because the next time you attack them I will exile you myself. Gavin says you can't do that to me, your not the King. Ni answers I was gonna exile you as king, but as your father.

Simba walks into the den and sees Nala smiling at him. Simba ask her has Kion talk yet. Nala shakes her head no. Simba looks down at Kion and nods his head. Kion walks up to her and says daddy rules over every one giggling. Nala raises her eyebrow at that and smirks oh Simba did you tell him who claimed you as theirs? Simba shakes his head no. Nala tells Kion about what she did to him when he learned how to walk. Kion looks at his dad and says mom grabbed you while you was sleeping and snuggle with you. Simba answers yes but I was the one who kissed her first.

Kiara and Kovu chased each other around the pride lands till it was getting dark. Ni took Gavin to Scar's old den to sleep. Gavin ask why do I have to sleep in here for? Ni answers your sister doesn't want you in the den with them anymore. Ni walks out to check on Sarafina. Kiara and Kovu walk back to Pride Rock. Simba stood at the peak of Pride Rock waiting for Kiara and Kovu to come home. Zira stop by to say hi to Kovu and Kiara. Tama gave birth to Tiifu, Tojo said she is beautiful. Kion looked at her for a minute, then walk back to Nala and ask where is Kiara? Nala says I don't Know, but it's getting late. Kovu says it's great to see you again mom. Zira says I have to get back home and so do you two. Kiara and Kovu continue walking back till they reach Pride Rock. Simba ask where have you two been? Kiara says we got held up. Kovu says my mom stop by to say hi to us. Simba says okay and walks in the den with them. Kiara laid down with Kovu next to her. Kion walk by them and laid down next to Kiara going to sleep.

Next morning Kion went to play with Kiara and Kovu. Timon and Pumbaa introduce them to Bunga. Kion stay behind to play with Bunga. Kiara continue to walk to the watering hole. Kion showed Bunga around meeting other animals. Kion saw a female cheetah getting pick on by the other cheetahs and stop them. The other cheetahs left her alone. Kion ask are you okay? The female cheetah said yes I'm okay and thanks for the help. Kion told her my name is Kion. The king's son. The cheetah said my name is Fuli. Kion ask do you want to play with us? Fuli join them in playing games. Meeting Beshte and ono playing watermelon ball. Kiara showed Tiifu around when Kula gave birth to Zuri, Grizzle said she looks beautiful. Kiara came in to meet the new born cub. Nala and Simba congrats them on the cub. Simba says maybe Kion will fall for one of them. Nala says we will just have to wait and see.


	5. Kion making friends

Kion woke up early to go play with his friends. Kiara and Kovu were still sleeping. Kion met up with Bunga to go play with the rest of the others. Fuli was laying down because some of the other cheetahs teased her about a lion standing up for her, and left. Kion walked up to her and ask what's wrong? Fuli tells him nothing to concern you. Kion says okay then, you want to go play hide and seek with us? Fuli nods her head yes. Simba woke up to see Kiara sleeping with Kovu's arm around her with her face next to his. Simba thinks about them and when him and Nala were like that when they were young. He notice that Kion was gone. So he got up to go see where he went. Kion was hiding in a tree while beshte hid in water fully submerged Bunga hid in a log while ono was hiding in the tall grass. Fuli was seeking them out. First was Bunga because he left mud prints to a log. Next was ono who looked up at the wrong time. Fuli look to see that only two left to find Kion and Beshte. Fuli look around till she bumped into Kiara, Kovu and Tiifu. Fuli ask can you help me find your brother? Kiara said track his scent, it helped me track down Kovu when he ran away.

Fuli started sniffing around for Kion walking to a pond and yelled Kion come out now! Beshte came out surprising Fuli. Fuli shock said I thought you was Kion. Ono came up to them. Fuli ask Ono have you seen Kion? Ono said he's in that tree. Fuli walked over to the tree and said I found you, Kion. You can come down now! Fuli look up in the tree to see no Kion. Fuli ask Ono to look around. Ono came back and said I don't see him any where. Fuli ask Kiara for help. Kovu told them I'll go check with my mom. Kovu ask his mom for help on finding Kion. Kion woke up surrounded by hyenas in the outlands. Shenzi step forward and smirked, every one he's awake now Simba is gonna have to come into the outlands and make a deal with us in order to save his son. Kovu and his mom search the outlands till they found hyenas surrounding Kion. Zira jumped in front next to Kion and told him to stay behind me. Kion said we need help.

Fuli inform Simba about Kovu going to the outlands to ask his mom to help find Kion. Simba raced to the outlands to find Kion. Kion growled at the hyenas trying to hold them off with Zira. Zira grabs Kion and throws him out of the center of the circle and said run straight and don't stop. Kion ran straight ahead with hyenas chasing him while Zira was wracking them. Kion reach the edge of the outlands and stops to catch his breath. Simba came into the outlands looking for Kovu. Kion look behind him to see hyenas coming after him and yelled help. Simba and Kovu follow the yell to see Kion held up against a ledge of a cliff. Simba roared to get the hyenas attention. Hyenas retreated back to their den. Zira approached them and said Kion your save now and leaves them. Simba takes Kion and Kovu home it was getting late now with sun setting Simba tells Kovu you can go see Kiara. Simba looks down at Kion and ask why did you go to the outlands for? Kion says I didn't go there, I woke up there, Simba ask what? Kion answers I was hiding in a tree playing hide and seek with my friends and something knocked me out. The next thing I know I wake up in the outlands surrounded by hyenas.

Simba says lets go home. Kion walk to Pride Rock only to be tackled by Fuli and said I was so worried about you, don't ever scare me like that again. Kion nods his head. Simba look at the two before going in. Simba lays next to Nala and whispers I think a cheetah has a crush on Kion. Nala whispers back well that's new to me. Next morning Kion got up to go see Bunga at Timon and Pumbaa's place. Bunga greets Kion, welcome back. Where did you go yesterday? We were looking for you after you disappeared. Kion answers I woke up in the outlands surrounded by hyenas. Bunga says Fuli had Ono search for you from the sky, but didn't see you anywhere. Kion ask Fuli had Ono look for me? Bunga nods his head yes. Bunga ask Kion do you think Fuli likes you? Kion answers maybe but were just friends for now so let just leave it at that for now. Bunga says okay.

Fuli was talking to beshte and Ono. Kion and Bunga came over to them. Fuli whispers in Kion's ear: if you tell anyone about how I felt when you disappeared. you will regret it. Kion says okay, and walk to the watering hole. Kovu was there alone. Kion ask Kovu where's Kiara? Kovu answers she's with Tiifu showing Zuri around the Pride lands. Kion ask and you didn't want to join her? Kovu says no your dad took me on patrol with him. Fuli left to go see if she can beat her record while Beshte left to visit his parents. Ono left to clean his feathers. Kion and Bunga walked around playing tag. Kiara walked to the watering hole to meet Kovu who was taking a nap. She took her tail and rubbed his nose. Kovu swipe at it for it to come back again. Kiara turned around and lick the side of his cheek. Kovu smiled in his sleep. Kiara kissed his muzzle to have Kovu's eye shot open to see who kissed him to see it was only Kiara. Tiifu and Zuri walk by to see Kiara kissing Kovu. Tiifu ask Kiara is he your boyfriend? Kiara answers yes he's been my boyfriend since the second day we met. Zuri ask how did your parents take it? Kiara answers they accepted it.

Kion and Bunga was playing when Bunga slipped into a hole to get surrounded by Janja and a group of hyenas. Kion yells let him go Janja. Janja refuses to let Bunga go. Kion roars loud blowing a gust of wind sending Janja and his hyenas back to the outlands. Bunga ask Kion what was that roar? Kion answers I don't know what it was so lets just forget about it. Kion and Bunga walk back to see what the rest of their friends are doing. Kiara was playing tag with Kovu, Tiifu and Zuri when they hear a powerful roar. Zuri ask what was that? Kiara answers I don't know. Kion met up with Fuli and the rest of their friends to hang out.

Simba heard the roar and whispers to himself that's impossible. Kion was in the middle of playing with his friends when Simba ask Kion to come talk to him. Bunga joined them to. Rafiki was in his cave adding Kion to the wall of lions. Simba ask Kion do you feel different? Kion says I'm fine why? Simba looks at Rafiki for help. Rafiki tells him no this is for you to tell him Simba. Simba tells Kion about the roar of the elders. Kion ask what is that? Simba sits down and tells him the story of his uncle and grandfather Mufasa.


	6. birth of the lion guard

Simba explained to Kion about his family's past. Kion ask so Scar is my uncle along with Gavin and Katie is my aunt? Simba nods his head yes. Kion you have to make the new Lion guard to protect the pride lands. The fastest, the bravest, keen of sight, the strongest lions. Kion and Bunga walk out to see who would be them. Kion ask Bunga to join and be the bravest of the lion guard. Kion walk to scout to look for the strongest and fastest and keen of sight. When he bumped into his sister Kiara and Kovu. Bunga told Kiara that Kion is the new leader of the Lion Guard. Kovu ask how? My dad wiped out the lion Guard. Kiara tells Kovu that Kion was the second born cub. Kovu tells Kion congrats then. Bunga tells them that Kion selected me as the bravest of the lion guard. Kiara ask Kion does dad know about this? Kion answers Bunga would be a good help to the lion guard.

Kiara walks off to tell their dad. Kion left to talk with their friends. Kion ask Fuli to join them because she's the fastest cheetah in the pride lands. Beshte your the strongest hippo in the pride lands and Ono your the keenest of sight. Fuli ask how do you call this the lion guard with only one lion? Kion sighs and says you all have abilities that can be useful in the lion guard. Simba scolds Kion that the Lion guard isn't a joke to be playing with your friends. Kion sighs yes dad. Simba turns to leave back to see what Nala is doing. Nala was talking to her mom about their son being the new leader of the Lion Guard. Simba sighs seeing Nala. Nala ask what's wrong? Simba tells her what Kion did choosing who would be part of the lion guard. Nala tells him you should give them a chance to prove themselves as the new lion guard. You might not see what they have. But Kion sees it, give him a chance. Kion sits on a hill when his grandfather explains to him about having faith in yourself.

Kiara and Kovu was walking when Janja and his team of hyenas started chasing wildebeest in the pride lands. Kiara told Kovu to get my dad. Fuli saw the hyenas and ran to get Kion. Kion was thinking about himself, when Fuli informed him of Janja chasing wildebeest. Kion tells Fuli and the gang what they are to the lion guard. Kion tells them what to do. Bunga directs a hyena to a spot. fuli sends one into the other. Ono pecks one running into the two sitting. Beshte slams one into the three then Kion roars sending them into the outlands. Simba and Nala come and see that Kion and the lion guard beat the hyenas. Ono sees that the wildebeest are running towards Kiara and alerts Kion. Bunga rides Fuli towards Kiara. Kiara tells Bunga thank you for saving me. Kiara walks over to her parents and nuzzles them. Kovu approaches her and nuzzle her to reinsure she okay. Fuli looks at them then looks at Kion for a second before turning back to them.

Simba tells Kion he's sorry about scolding him earlier and their ready to be the new lion guard. Kion hugs his dad and says thank you. Rafiki says now I have to add the new Lion Guard team to the wall. Kion leads the guard to the cave of the wall as their new team headquarters. Fuli tells the team that she's happy to be part of something rather than feel like out cast. Kion says now you have friends that care about you now. Bunga watched them thinking their bond is getting stronger. Kion told the group that he has to leave for a couple of minutes. Bunga offer to go with him, but Kion told him no. Kion left to talk to Kovu. Kovu was laying in the den with Kiara licking his face.

Kion ask Kovu got a minute? Kiara stops to see what her baby brother wants. Kion ask Kovu who was the girl hyena that was in charge of the hyenas before? Kovu answers Shenzi, why? Kion ask would you be interested in a spy mission? Kiara said no you two aren't going to the outlands for some spy mission. Kion says Ono will come with us to watch us. Kion says Kiara when we leave tell dad we went to find out what the hyenas are planning next and to stay by the edge of the pride lands incase we get caught to come save us. Kiara stares at him unsure. Kion pleads her. Kiara nods her head yes then they leave.

Kion and Kovu left to go spy on the hyenas. Kion and Kovu reached the outlands. Kion tells Kovu that once we go in, were gonna have to use stealth mode to sneak in. Kion whispers to Kovu to show me where hyenas would go if your mom ran them out of their den. Kovu lead them to a cave with Ono on Kion's back. Kion hides behind a rock with Kovu. Janja was talking to the hyenas. Shenzi was beside him. Kion whispers to Kovu I bet she became his mate? Shenzi ask her boyfriend Janja what do you want to do? Janja answers I don't know what to do now that the Lion Guard is back. Shenzi ask what do you mean the Lion Guard is back? Janja answers Simba's son Kion is the new leader of the Lion Guard and he picked a bunch of animals to make up the Lion Guard. Shenzi says I thought Scar wiped out the Lion Guard because they wouldn't help him kill Mufasa. Janja tells them that if we can capture Kion or Kiara then Simba will bow to us to save his son or daughter. Kovu growls at the mention of Kiara.

Kion whispers to Kovu that we have to get back home and warn Kiara. Shenzi ask Janja did you hear a small growl? Janja tells the hyenas to spread out and find the intruders and bring them to me. Kion whispers time to move now! Ono go and get my dad, I think we might need some backup. Ono leaves to tell Simba. Kion and Kovu try to sneak out when a couple of hyenas grabbed them and brought them to Janja and Shenzi. Janja smirks to the rest of the hyenas oh look at what we got, Kion. The leader of the Lion Guard. Shenzi smirks and we got Kovu, Kiara's boyfriend and mate. Janja ask Kion where's the rest of the Lion Guard? Kion says it's just me and Kovu. I wouldn't bring the Lion Guard into a trap by spying on you all. Shenzi ask spy on us? Kion says yes, spy on you all. Janja ask then if you knew you would get caught, then why would you two do this then? Kion says if you don't let us go, you will have to deal with my back up. Janja smirks I thought you said you didn't bring the Lion Guard? Kion said I didn't, I brought my dad.

Simba walks into the den and roars. Kovu jumps on Janja and snarls at him if you come anywhere near Kiara, I will personal take you out. Simba takes Kion and Kovu home. But stops at the watering hole. Simba ask Kion and Kovu why you both disobey me and went to the outlands for? Kion sighs, dad I told Kovu to come with me because I wanted to find out how Janja became the leader of the hyenas. I told Kiara to tell you where we were going and for you to wait by the edge of pride lands to come save us. Simba nods and says you was smart to inform me but you could of been killed today Kion. Kion says yes I know. But I found out what they are planning to do. Simba ask what would that be? Kovu speaks they plan on trying to capture either Kion or Kiara. We would of made it out undetected but my protective instinct of Kiara gave away our cover. Simba ask what did they say about her? Kovu says they was gonna use her or him to make you submit to them to save them. Simba says will talk about this more tomorrow morning. Right now your mom is worry about you, so is Kiara. So lets go home.


	7. Kion's in trouble with Fuli

Simba walks into the den with Kion and Kovu. Nala walks up to them mad. Simba tells Nala I already got on them but Kiara and Kion is in more danger now. Nala ask how? Kion and Kovu found out what Janja is up to. They plan on kidnapping one of them or both. Nala says Kion your grounded for a day because of your Lion Guard duty. I can't ground you longer. Kion hugs his mom and says I'm sorry for scaring you. Kovu looks at the ground feeling the glare coming from Kiara. Kovu says I'm sorry for scaring you Kiara. Kiara says Kovu. Kovu looks up at Kiara to be tackled to the ground. Kiara smirks pinned ya and smother him with kisses. Simba and Nala just laugh at Kovu being kissed all over. Simba ask Kion did you want to go calm your girlfriend down at the Lion Guard headquarters? Kion ask what girlfriend? Simba whispers in his ear making his eyes widen. Kion says Fuli isn't my girlfriend, she's just my best friend right now.

Kion walks up to the cave to hear Beshte and Bunga trying to tell Fuli he's coming back soon. You heard Kiara tell Simba that if they got in trouble, Simba would save them. So relax Fuli- Fuli yells I can't relax because I'm worried about him so much. where did Ono go? Bunga said Ono left to clean his feathers. Kion sighs I guest Fuli does care more about me than I thought she did. Beshte ask Fuli to stop pacing around the cave. Fuli stares at them for a second then goes back to walking around the cave again. Ono flies back to the cave but stops when he sees Kion. Ono ask Kion why are y- Kion whispers to Ono can you go and tell Beshte and Bunga to give me some alone time tonight with Fuli because she is worry about me, and I need to figure out what she feels towards me. Ono nods and goes tell them that Kion ask for a private conversion with Fuli. Fuli stops walking and stares at Ono. Kion walks in and stands by the entrance waiting for Beshte and Bunga to leave for the night. Fuli stares at Kion. Kion ask Ono to join them. Me and Fuli need to have a talk.

After they leave, Kion tells Fuli I'm sorry about leaving with out telling you where I was going. Fuli yells you scared me so much. Do you know how bad I was worried about you? Kion answer yes and I know that you care about me more than a friend. Fuli argues back I care about you as my friend. Kion smirks then you wouldn't be so scared over me not coming back home. Fuli says shut up Kion with a smile. Kion looks at her and says either you admit your feelings towards me or I leave to go sleep with my parents. Fuli looks at him for a second and bows her head and sighs. Fuli says okay Kion I care about you more than a best friend. I like you because you stood up for me against the other cheetahs. Kion walk up to her and says I care about you too, your my best friend and gives her a hug. Fuli whispers in his ear don't ever do something like that again. Kion whispers in her ear okay Fuli I won't run off alone to face danger again. Fuli begins purring lowly. Fuli lays down to go to sleep and Kion lays down next to her. Bunga walked into the cave to ask Kion a question to see Kion sleeping next to Fuli and leaves.

Next morning Kion woke up to see he woke up in the Lion Guard headquarters. He looks to his right to see Fuli laying next to him purring lowly and realized what happen last night. kion woke Fuli up and said I'm gonna check in with my parents. Fuli nod her head and went back to sleep. Kion left to go see his mom and dad. Kiara woke up with Kovu to start a new day. Kiara and Kovu walk out of the den to greet Kion. Kiara ask where did you sleep? Kion says I slept with Fuli in the Lion Guard headquarters. Kiara ask you slept with Fuli?

Kion says we didn't do anything besides hug each other and talk about how we feel about each other. Kiara nods her head and tells Kion me and Kovu are going to the watering hole to play. Kion warns her to be careful out there Janja and his pack of hyenas are planning to capture you or me to make dad surrender to them. Kiara thanks Kion for the warning and leaves with Kovu. Tiifu walks up to Kion with Zuri to say hi to him. Kion turns around to see Tiifu and Zuri standing there. Tiifu ask Kion why your not with the Lion Guard. Kion says I have to check in with my parents. Tiifu ask could you take me on a tour around the pride lands if your mom says it's okay? Kion says sure.

Kion walks into the den to talk with his parents. Good morning mom and dad. Nala ask did you sleep down in the lion guard cave? Kion says I slept with Fuli last night as friends and talk about our feelings towards each other. Simba ask is your friendship stronger now? Kion answers yes and Tiifu ask me if I can take her on a tour around the pride lands. Nala looks at Simba and says yes you can. Bunga and the rest of the lion guard ask Fuli if she is dating Kion? Fuli says I like him a little more than a friend because he stood up for me against the rest of the cheetahs that were picking on me. Bunga smirks at Beshte told you last night I saw them sleeping next to each other. Fuli blushes thinking about Kion and her in a relationship.

Kion tells Tiifu my mom said I could take you on a tour of the pride lands. Kion ask Zuri if she wants to come? Zuri shakes her head no and says you two go ahead, I'm gonna go play with Kiara. Kion starts with the field of flowers. Fuli leads the lion guard outside and tells Ono to go ask Simba where Kion is. Tiifu ask why you didn't come back to the den last night? Kion answers I slept next to Fuli last night in our headquarters. Tiifu ask you mean your cheetah friend? Kion says yes and we told each other how we feel about each other. Tiifu whispers to herself I guest I waited to long. Ono tells Fuli that he took Tiifu on a tour of the pride lands. Fuli snarls and he didn't tell me? Ono flies around them when he sees Kovu trying to hold off three hyenas from taking Kiara. Fuli shouts till the pride land's end, Lion guard defends!

Kion showed Tiifu the animals when he looked at the sun and realized he's been gone too long. Kion tells Tiifu I have to go check on the pride lands. Kiara ask where is my brother. Fuli and the lion guard took on the hyenas making them leave. Kiara ask Fuli where is my brother? Zuri came out of hiding and told her that he's giving Tiifu a tour of the pride lands and should be back tonight. Kiara huffs in anger that Tiifu would ask her brother to do that when he has duty. Fuli tells Kiara don't worry I will get on him for this.

Kiara tells Fuli when Kion is off doing other things your gonna be second in command of the Lion Guard. Kion takes Tiifu back to the den, while he goes and check on the guard in the cave to see it empty. Kovu suggest he take Kiara home. Fuli nods in approval and takes the guard back to the headquarters. Kion wonder where did they go. Fuli walks into the cave and ask Kion where were you? Kion answers Tiifu ask me to give her a tour of the pride lands out of the blue, why, what happen? Fuli says well while you were gone giving a lioness a tour of the pride lands, Shenzi and a couple of hyenas tried kidnapping your sister today. Kion ran out of the cave to find Shenzi.

Shenzi was walking in the outlands when Kion jumped on her clawing. Shenzi just laid there dazed. Kion snarls don't you ever mess with my sister again or I will do more to you. Now don't come back roaring with the elders blowing the hyenas past the outlands. Fuli heard the roar from the other end of the Pride lands. Bunga ask was that Kion? Fuli answers yes. Beshte says that roar was more powerful than the last time. Fuli suspects something with Kion's roar. Kion walks back home fuming, breathing hard. He walks in to the cave. Fuli ask him if he's okay? Kion says I'm just fine but I think Janja will think twice before he comes after my family again.

Bunga ask Kion did you threaten him? Kion says no but I beat the heck out of his girlfriend and sent her past the outlands. Fuli sense the anger in his voice seeing that he was furious for Janja coming after his sister. Fuli demand Kion to lay down. Kion laid down to calm himself down. Fuli took the chance and laid next to him laying her head on him to calm him down slowly. Bunga ask Fuli are you two dating yet? Fuli answers Bunga nows not the right time to ask that with him furious right now. Fuli laid there holding him through the night sleeping.


	8. Fuli's crush on Kion

Simba woke up and headed to lion guard headquarters to talk with Kion. Simba walked in to see Beshte sleeping with Bunga laying against him. Ono sleeping on top of Beshte and Fuli laying over Kion sleeping. Simba taps Fuli to wake her up. Fuli opens her eyes to see who is waking her up to see it's Simba, and ask him what do you want? Simba whispers I came here to talk to Kion about last night. Fuli whispers he came back here furious over Janja trying to kidnap his sister yesterday. Simba whispers did you hear his roar from here? Fuli nods her head yes. Simba whispers to Fuli that his roar was from rage due to them coming after his sister, but I think it would be ten times more powerful if they came after his girlfriend. Fuli whispers back me and Kion are just friends right now.

Simba leaves to go patrol the pride lands. Fuli looks at Kion thinking about their friendship. Kion wakes up and tells Fuli thank you for the comfort but I have to go see my sister and leaves. Fuli says we're meet you outside. Kion walks into the den to see Kiara next Kovu sleeping and walks over to them and whispers Kiara. Kiara opens her eyes to see Kion in front of her. Kiara ask what do you want Kion? Kion answers I'm sorry Kiara for bailing on my duty as leader of the Lion Guard and leaving the pride lands defenseless allowing Janja's team to try and capture you. Kiara hugs Kion saying thank you and I put Fuli in second command if your busy with other things. Kion leaves to go meet up with the rest of the Lion Guard to patrol the pride lands. Tiifu ask Kiara are you mad that I ask your brother on a date yesterday? Kiara replies no, do you like him? Tiifu nods her head yes. Kion ask Ono you see any problems? Ono responds no I guest the hyenas are staying in the outlands. Kion comments good, I guest they're afraid of the thunder roar. Fuli ask your thunder roar? Kion says yes thunder roar more powerful than the regular roar. Bunga says cool you enhance the roar.

Tiifu walks up to Kion and ask Kion? Kion turns around and ask what's up Tiifu? Tiifu ask would you want to finish our tour of the Pride lands? Kion looks at Fuli and the gang. Fuli nods and says he can go with you Tiifu. Kion and Tiifu continue their tour around the pride lands. Bunga ask Fuli how could you let him go with her like that? Fuli sighs and says me and Kion are just friends. (even though I want to be more than friends in her thoughts) Ono flies over them looking for problems.

Kion walked with Tiifu showing her giraffes. Beshte tells Fuli if you love Kion so much than why don't you tell him that because if you don't Tiifu will take him since he has the roar of the elders. Kion show Tiifu zebras next, afterwards was gazelles. Fuli walked around looking for problems to solve. Ono spotted a hyena in the pride land chasing a wildebeest alone. Fuli lead team to intercept the hyena only to be surrounded by ten hyenas. Bunga says there's too many for us to take on. Fuli tells Ono to go and get Kion while we try and hold them off. Janja smirks the lion guard isn't strong without their leader. Hyenas laughed at that joke.

Tiifu ask Kion do you like anyone? Kion ask like in a romantic way? Tiifu nods her head yes. Kion answers not right now but I like Fuli as a friend. She's there when I need her. But we're just friends and I doubt she likes me like that. So no- Tiifu kisses Kion on the lips shocking him. Ono flies up to them and says Kion- Kion breaks the kiss and turns to Ono and ask what's up? Ono tells him that the lion guard is in trouble surrounded by hyenas. Kion races off to help the guard. Kion got there to see Beshte using his head for bashing. Bunga was smacking while Fuli was swiping at them when Janja grabbed Fuli and threw her over to a rock, knocking her out.

Kion looked at Fuli laying down and told Beshte to take Bunga and Ono and find cover fast. Beshte left while Kion took one breath and Kion's mouth began to glow with air in a circle move and roared blowing all the hyenas out of the pride lands with a couple of bolders and a couple of big trees. Kion stop roaring and says no one hurts my Fuli and passes out. Bunga ask Beshte did Kion just call Fuli his? Ono says when I went to get Kion, I saw Tiifu kiss him on the lips. Bunga says man when Fuli finds out that Tiifu kissed Kion she gonna be furious with them.

Simba walked up to the guard and ask what happen? Bunga tells Simba everything leading to a big boom of the roar. Simba looked around at the damage of the roar and notice Kion passed out and Fuli knocked out. Bunga ask is Kion gonna be okay? Simba answers the roar took a lot of power out of him but he will be fine. He has to rest for a while. Simba carried Kion and Fuli to the den. Nala returned from taking a walk with her mom and ask Simba what happened. Janja ambushed the Guard and Kion used the roar. But this time it was very powerful to blow boulders away and uproot trees. Nala ask how did he do that? Simba answers I guest Kion seen Janja smack Fuli and he used the roar but it was from rage of a hurting loved one. Nala ask is he gonna make it? Simba answers I don't know right now. Nala sheds tears of losing Kion and nuzzles Simba.

In Kion's head:

Kion was sitting on ground wonder where he is. Mufasa and the past Kings walk up to him. Kion ask where am I? Mufasa tells him that you nearly killed yourself using the roar like that, but we understand you did it to save your girlfriend Fuli. Kion says Fuli is just my friend grandfather Mufasa. Mufasa tells Kion Tiifu kissed you because of your gift and using it to save others which is okay. Fuli likes you because you defended her against the other cheetahs and likes you for who you are and what you do. Kion ask do you mean that me and Fuli could be soul mates? Mufasa says you must follow your heart on who you love. You did say no one hurts my Fuli before you passed out. If you use the roar of gods which is stronger than roar of thunder, it could kill you. Kion ask how could it kill me? Mufasa answers the roar of gods is fueled by your heart rather than your anger. Think about how Fuli makes you feel and how she cares about you, and you will find your answer. It's time for you to go back.

back in the real world:

Kion wakes up groaning what happen? Simba answers welcome back son and nuzzles him. Kion thinks back to the talk he had with Mufasa and tells his dad about what him and his grandfather talked about. How long have I been out? Simba answers four days. Janja is scared to death to step foot in the pride lands. But lately after the second day I had to work with the guard to protect the pride lands while you were in a coma. Kion says it's time to show everyone I'm awake and back. After this, I'm gonna have a talk with Fuli about how I feel about her. Stay tuned for more sequels to this series.


End file.
